Abigail Marston
Abigail Marston is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abigail Marston is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Involvement Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Abigail and Jack Marston are abducted by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Federal Bureau. John Marston is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard made sexual advances but, with a little prompting on Mrs. Marston’s side, regretted that decision and no one tried it again. Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes him for having left, afraid that he had rejoined the gang. He assures her that that life is over, and things on the ranch return to some level of normality. Abigail hates the crows that attack the silo, and asks John to get rid of them once and for all. Later, Abigail received a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane telling them about the crops they lost from pests. Some days after the reunion, the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety. John lies he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John returns to the approaching lawmen, and is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack return to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss, and clinging to Jack for support. In 1914, Abigail Marston dies of unknown causes, and Jack buries her on the ranch next to John and Uncle. Details surrounding her death and what happens in the years after the Beecher's Hope showdown are unknown, but players have speculated that she contracted a pulmonary illness, such as tuberculosis (also known as consumption), which was a common cause of death during the time period the game is set. Evidence offered in support of this idea is that Abigail will cough harshly if followed between gameplay missions at the Marston Ranch; chronic cough is the most noticeable symptom of tuberculosis. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare DLC, John is in his house with Abigail and Jack. They are all talking about general things, like a book Jack is reading, however they mention that Uncle hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. Abigail states that, because of the storm, Uncle has probably taken shelter in a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Later, when John and Abigail are in bed, an undead Uncle tries to attack them, and John beats him back with a lamp, seemingly killing him or knocking him out. Abigail shows disgust at the bloodied body and turns away, sickened. John runs to get his gun from the barn, but when he comes back, Uncle has attacked Abigail and is biting her in the neck. John shoots Uncle in the head and tends to Abigail. At John's call, Jack comes outside and sees Uncle's corpse, but is preoccupied with his mother's state. He runs to help his mother despite John's warning, however, Abigail turns to a zombie and bites Jack, turning him into a zombie as well. John runs to fetch his lasso from the barn and he then hogties both of them, and after giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. Allies *Bonnie MacFarlane *Drew MacFarlane *Uncle Enemies *Edgar Ross *Bill Williamson *Dutch van der Linde *Javier Escuella *Zombies Appearances Red Dead Redemption *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Pestilence" *"Old Friends, New Problems" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Undead Nightmare *"Love in Time of Plague" *"On a Pale Horse" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Marston Family Category:Red Dead Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Survivors Category:Married Category:Farmers Category:Prostitutes Category:Protagonist Category:Outlaws